


Big Brother

by firefly124



Category: Firefly
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Triggers and safe words. What have they done to you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Jossverse challenge community Still_Grrr to prompt #057: Simon.

So small. Huddled in the cryo-chamber, unconscious for now, waiting for him to activate it. Just one fairly small girl. How could anyone see her as a threat? All he could see was his sister.

“Triggers and safe words. What have they done to you?” he asked her quietly. “What have they turned you into?”

Persephone was still a little too big. A little too busy. Facilities on Boros weren’t much, but he’d see what he could order by way of the cortex. He still had a little money left, and he could probably set up as a village doctor somewhere, at least for a little while. Until they came looking.

“Simon,” his father had said long ago, “come meet your new sister.”

He’d looked at the squashed little face, unsure how to react. She was awfully red. Weren’t babies supposed to be cute? He looked to his mother.

“You’re a big brother now. It’s your job to look out for her.”

Somewhere, a door slammed.

“I’ll figure it out, River,” he breathed. “I promise. First we’ve got to get out of here.”

He smoothed her hair back from her face and sealed the lid of the chamber.

“I promise.”


End file.
